1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to solar system models.
2. Prior Art
The nine planets of our solar system orbit the sun at known speeds and orbital relationships to each other. Models of the solar system are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,011 to Alnafissa shows a mechanical model with planets mounted on concentric, rotatable discs. However, it is mechanically complicated, it does not display all the planets, and its accuracy in modeling orbital relationships is very poor. The workings of the solar system is also simulated by some software. However, computer monitors are generally too small for providing an easy-to-view display. Further, a personal computer is used for many different tasks, so that it cannot be dedicated to displaying the solar system at all times.